Superman
by Zatana
Summary: SsssssUPERMAN


-Tror du att du är speciell? Superman?  
Folk tar dig för givet, dem tar för givet att om dåliga saker händer kan du rädda dem. Med din "övermänsklighet".  
Men allt har en akilleshäl, och allt man behöver göra är att hitta den och saker man tar för givet blir plötsligt under ens egna kontroll...

Lex Luthor höll kryptoniten i sin hand, men tillräckligt nära och synligt för att Clark skulle känna av den. Han föll ner mot marken, han kunde inte göra något, han var som paralyserad av stenen. Var det såhär det kändes att vara som alla andra?

Lex hade inte haft samma uppväxt som Clark. för hans skalle hade folk sagt sagt taskiga saker om och om igen.  
Hans pappa hade alltid dock sagt åt honom, pressat honom att hålla sitt huvud högt. Att behålla sin "etikett".  
En dag skulle han få ärva miljoner, han skulle bli rik, och kunna göra saker andra barn endast kunde fantisera om, dem var säkert avundsjuka på honom, och till och med när han blev slagen av mobbarna sade hans pappa att det enda som betydde något var om han "kände sig" slagen.  
För om man skulle styra företag skulle man behöva "känna sig" bra. Då spelade det ingen roll vad "vanliga" människor tyckte. Det enda som betydde något var om man fortfarande var psykiskt kapabel till att fortsätta kämpa.  
Han var en "luthor" trots allt.

Så när Superman kom, en person som glänste av att bara vara sig själv, som folk hyllade för att han hade "turen" att kunna vara starkare och snabbare än någon annan.  
Det kunde han inte tolerera...  
Folk tog honom för givet...men tänk om han inte skulle kunna rädda dem, om han inte skulel vara där för dem, då skulle han knappast få kalla sig Superman...

Clark vaknade av att hans väckarklocka ringde, men det var redan försent för bussen. Han kunde höra den åka ifrån hans hållplats.  
Ingen fara dock, han steg upp och åt frukost. Kent såg honom äta cornflakes.  
-Du missade bussen?  
Jag vet, men jag hinner dit ändå.  
-Clark...Du måste vara "försiktig", tänk om nån skulle se dig, du vill väl inte ha den uppmärksamheten?  
Ingen ser mig ute på landet, jag säger att du skjutsade mig när jag kommer fram, ingen kommer se jag lovar!

Clark var en person som ofta kom att grubbla på moral när han växte sig äldre.  
Det fanns en person som ständigt var den populära i klassen, men han var inte bara som en vanlig översittare, han hade alltid skumma saker för sig med sitt gäng efter skolan, han snattade och försökte få tag droger. Alkohol, Marijuana.  
Det gjorde Clark osäker på vad som var rätt eller fel. Ibland visste han att han kunde sätta dit dem för det dem höll på med, men borde han?  
Vem var han att ha sådan kontroll.  
Hans pappa påminde honom ofta om hur han var hans son, inte speciell, inte bättre än alla andra.  
Han tyckte inte om det, att bli ifrågasatt så ofta, att inte få använda alla dem krafter han faktiskt hade.  
Men han visste i slutändan att hans pappa hade rätt, och han var evigt tacksam för att han uppfostrade honom som alla andra.  
När översittaren blev arg kunde han få folk att bli rädda för honom, och han skulle alltid får som han ville, om Clark skulle bli arg hade han kunnat förstöra hela skolbyggnaden och komma undan med det.  
Men hans krafter var inte för att få beröm eller utbrott av.  
Dem var till så att han kunde skipa rättvisa, så att han kunde göra stora saker, när hela världar var korrumperade eller hotade kunde han ensamt bestämma vilken utgång saker skulle ha.  
Det var så han resonerade.  
Han tränade dem i smyg ute på landet, först skulle han upptäcka dem, hörsel, syn styrka.  
Snabbhet var det första han lärde sig.  
Att kunna flyga var det han tyckte bäst om, det var enkelt och så fantastiskt.  
Han kände sig tacksam att han kunde göra sådant som andra bara kunde drömma om.

-Så det är du som är min "riktiga pappa".

Ja, det stämmer, eller iaf hans vilja, jag är här för att hjälpa dig, för att berätta om dina svagheter och ge dig hopp om att kunna förändra världen.  
Du har gåvor.  
Och det är din plikt att använda dig av dem.  
-Jag har fått lära mig att inte vara för kaxig, trots att jag är "speciell".  
Men du har ändå gåvorna, från ditt hem, från Krypton, du är starkare, snabbare.  
Det är ditt öde att söka efter en framtid som något "speciellt".


End file.
